Caught PeachHanded
by Renaline
Summary: MacLean thought he was alone in the locker room showers. Mr. Maclean thought wrong.


Caught Peach-Handed.Disc: i dont own fake.. Sanami Matoh.. bexboy.. w/e.. not american owned blah blah .. you knwo the drill.  
little fic about Ryo being caught in the precinct showers by the one and only… Dee Laytner!  
I actually got some inspiration from another fic. Wildfyre and Irish's "Time for Healing" there was a line said by Dee about him catching Ryo in the shower… hehe. And I thought it was so funny. So now that it's been a while since I finished that fic... And I needed some new material I chose to elaborate on this topic... because it happens.  
Warnings: sap. And even more extreme embarrassment!  
The creaky old door that led to the 27th precincts locker room slowly swung open. A golden blond head slowly snaked from the small crack. 

"Hello"  
No one answered. He called out again.

"Um, hello? Is anyone in here?"

Again no response came. Now feeling more comfortable with using the locker room showers, Ryo emerged fully from the door. It had been a busy night at the precinct so only Drake, Dee, Ted and himself were working 3rd. That, and was unlikely for any street officers to be using it at this hour.

"That's a relief." Ryo sighed, "I really need to shower and I can't run home to grab one"

Ryo stepped over to his assigned locker and opened it. In it hung a picture of Bikky and taped messily, not by him, a quick snapshot from a Polaroid of his partner, of which he quickly removed.

" I swear sometimes that guy can't take a hint." Ryo said starring at the picture. "Well, actually, he does take hints... just all the wrong ones"

Ryo quickly glanced around the locker room to make sure no one was looming around him.

"God, what am I saying? I really need a hot shower… let my dirty mind unclog." Ryo shook his head grabbing a small basket of toiletries and tossing the Polaroid on the top shelf of his aging locker. With caution he stepped into the wide-open shower. The yellowing tile was still damp from a recent shower and Ryo was cautiously trying to not slip. He walked to the end shower and turned it on, tested the water and set his basket on the small shelf protruding under each showerhead.

"Ah, that feels good." Ryo's eyelids fell half-mast. "If Dee came in here right now he'd be jumping all over me" Ryo tensed up quickly calling out again.

"Is anyone in here?" Ryo tiptoed out of the hot mist and poked around the corner.

Still, no responce. It was his imagination he thought and stepped back under the showerhead.  
' I really wouldn't mind if Dee saw me. I really wouldn't. I just couldn't ever admit that to him. It frightens me how much I stare at him lately. How much I go out of my way just to get a glimpse of him'  
"Damnit. My mind is filling up with dirty thoughts again." Ryo sighed, "I'll just wash my face. Scrub off all the perviness"

Ryo scrubbed his face as he vowed. Lathering the soap in his hands he began to scrub down his neck and eventually onto his lover abdomen. The soap he used had a faint hint of his cologne in it to accent nicely. Ryo enjoyed picking out a new scent once and a while, though he'd never tell anyone that. He thought things like that were embarrassing. _God forbid if Dee were to know that he would be the laughing stock of the entire office_. Ryo continued lathering the soap onto his lower back and washed his cheeks off. He then lathered quite a bit of the soap up and started on the lower half of his lean frame.

"All this talk about Dee… I feel kind of …" Ryo eye widened, "NO." Ryo looked down, "Dammit" Ryo's cheeks flared bright red. If anyone, and that goes for everyone, were to walk in, Ryo would be caught.

"I'll have to uh... I guess take care of this right away." Ryo reached to turn off the hot water quickly but his male instinct stopped him. Ryo was obviously not himself today.

"Might as well not waste it... I mean it has been a while since I last..." Ryo's cheeks looked as thought they were painted pink. Embarrassed by a natural occurrence.

"Why am I so damn embarrassed about this kind of stuff? I must be a real gentleman… although I think _even_ gentlemen have to take care of business!" Ryo chuckled at the thought and immediately flushed red. Ryo reached down between his legs and wrapped his slender yet masculine fingers around his steadily hardening member. He made a second thought and reached for the hot water valve then reached lower for his soap.

"Here goes nothing, really." Ryo nodded at his though and lathered more soap. Grabbing his erection he started stroking slowly. Letting out a small gasp, he continued.  
'Dee. He's all I think about anymore. I can't help it. I've fallen for him and there's no possible way I can get back up'  
Ryo stroked increasingly faster. He closed his eyes, the water strewn across his back and the floor. The feeling of nothing around him, he planted one hand on the yellowing tile in front of him. he breathed harder and harder. Beads of sweat intermixed with the falling water making them invisible.

"Deeeeeeee, you're so beautiful. So beautiful.' Ryo pictured Dee from the other night when he was changing his shirt in the bedroom at his apartment. He couldn't help but stare at Dee's washboard front and his slender waist. Ryo stared what felt like days before Dee interrupted saying something that made Ryo so embarrassed that he ran into the bathroom. Ryo kept his mind focused on Dee's upper body. His heart raced in unison with his breathing. Ryo's hand was now moving faster than ever. He could feel it coming. The burning sensation in the pit of his stomach told him he was just about ready. Ryo let out a long, loud moan.

"Oh.. D.. D… " He let out a large breath as he felt his seed creeping closer to its exit.

"D…?" a voice came from around the corner of the showers entrance. Ryo's eyes shot wide open. unable to look over to see who was there he was frozen still. Hand still grasped to his paining member.

"D… as in who or what were you going to say, huh?" the all to familiar voice echoed into the showers.

"Dee! Baka! BAKA! BAKA! Dee! Ryo stared at his partner… he was naked. "Dee! Honestly get a towel"

Dee grinned "Did two E's happen to follow that 'D' you were shouting?" Dee snickered and gave an ego-flaunting grin.

Dee! You're such a perv.!" Ryo quickly grabbed his washcloth and covered his, now, semi-erect flesh.

"a little scrap of fabric isn't going to cover that up." Dee looked at Ryo plainly. "Just let it fly, dude"

"Dee! Seriously can't you be less like a kid?" Roy turned away from him and rinsed his blond locks.

"Didn't we already have this conversation? Or would you like me to explain it again?" Dee giggled Ryo kept his back turned ignoring the brunette.

"So tell me," Dee turned on the shower nest to Ryo. "Who were you whacking off to? And don't tell me Jesus because he just loves you... he's not IN love  
with you." started to wash his arm with his soap."Besides I don't know any gods, besides my self that begin with the letter 'D"

"I don't want to talk about it, please?" Ryo looked at the man he was ultimately thinking about.

"Oh, well in that case… we'll talk about it later then. " Dee eased off seeing how embarrassed the man he chased day after day was.

"Thanks." Ryo leaned over and planted a small kiss on Dee's wet cheek.

A long pause followed.

"It was me!" Dee tossed his sponge at Ryo's head, as Ryo swerved from its path.

Ryo then rinsed his hair a final time and walked out of the shower leaving Dee behind. He towel dried his hair and headed for his locker. Inside was one of his many note pads and pens. He took out the items and scribbled a single word on the paper. Taking the tape from Bikky's picture and tapped it to the outside of Dee's locker.  
Ryo hastily left after getting dressed and walked back to the office he and Dee shared.  
Mere seconds after the blond left the locker room Dee emerged from the showers.

"Ryo you still in here, dude?" Dee looked around. There was no sign of his blond partner anywhere. He walked, naked of course, over to his locker. Before he flung open his locker like normally the note caught his eye. He lit up with glee as he thrust one fist into the air in a silent victory cry. 

The note read one word: Yes.

end


End file.
